


There Will Never Be Anyone Else

by Autumn_Ignited, SailUncharted



Series: Puddles and Coals: One Shots for our Lovelies [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bottom Keith (Voltron), First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Silly Sex, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sweet Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Ignited/pseuds/Autumn_Ignited, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailUncharted/pseuds/SailUncharted
Summary: For Luscena.Post S8, Lance and Keith have been together for a while, but have just never found enough time to do...you know...THAT. With each other, or anyone else. Now, they finally have a night to spare and no idea what they’re doing. But that’s okay - they’ll figure it out (eventually, somehow, oh god, help) together.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Puddles and Coals: One Shots for our Lovelies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966975
Comments: 15
Kudos: 328





	There Will Never Be Anyone Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luscena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscena/gifts).



> For darling Luscena, who wanted silly, soft, giggly first time sex where they stumble through the awkwardness and figure things out together.  
> Hope this meets your checklist ❤️
> 
> If you'd like your own personalized fic [please check out our info](https://linktr.ee/sailunchartedwaters)
> 
> Follow us on Twitter where we post klance: [Autumn Ignited](https://twitter.com/AutumnIgnited) and [SailUnchartedWaters](https://twitter.com/SailUnchartd)

\--

Keith should have left two movies ago. That’s what they’d agreed on, one movie and then Keith would leave to sleep before the big meeting tomorrow. Yet there they both sat as the blue light of the TV flickered over the cramped dorm. The blue glow turned Keith’s black hair into a shining, dusky midnight. Lance’s eyes flicked to it more often than the movie they both pretended to watch.

The Garrison-provided furniture was hard, and the fact that both of them were still there as their butts turned numb really had more to do with the heavy atmosphere than a mutual love for romcoms. 

Beside him, sitting still and upright on the regulation loveseat, Keith hadn’t taken his eyes off the TV for the last hour and a half. Lance would have chalked it up to him being weirdly into  _ 27 Dresses,  _ if not for the fact that he hadn’t stopped rubbing his thumbnails over the pads of his index fingers - a sure sign he was distracted, nervous, or both. It was a wonder he didn’t have a permanent divot there by now. 

Lance coughed, single and dry. It wasn’t like they hadn’t made out, heavily, and as much as they could when they were both at the Garrison. Lance’s teaching job kept him planted on Earth and Keith’s Blade missions meant he was gone for months at a time. So, whatever this thing was between them, this deeper than boyfriends but shyer than teenagers  _ thing _ , it always landed hot and heavy between them when they were together. Then it would awkwardly break off as they floundered, not sure where to go next. Every time. But this time, Lance was determined that it went  _ somewhere _ . Specifically, to the bedroom.

He pressed his hand against Keith’s. It was sweaty and cold from nerves. 

Keith jumped and glanced up at him, deer-in-the-headlights style. “What?” 

Lance rubbed his nose. “I think Jane should really buy less dresses.” He wrapped his fingers around Keith’s, rubbing the knuckles. God, could Keith hear his heartbeat? It felt like it filled the whole room.

Keith turned back to the TV, bouncing his leg a little even as his thigh pressed against Lance. Through the rough denim, the point of contact felt like it was searing Keith’s skin. “It’s ‘fewer,’” he said quietly, voice thick and tense. “Fewer. Um. Dresses.” 

Oh, Lance could go with everyone being fewer dressed. “Fewer,” he corrected himself. Abandoning Keith’s hand, he ran his nails up the side of his arm until he could pull Keith closer by his shoulders. He reveled in the way goosebumps followed his motion and how Keith shivered against his side. “Do you like it? The movie, I mean.”

“Oh, um. Yeah, it’s fine.” Keith’s lower lip was getting chapped from the amount of times he’d chewed on it over the last hour. Was he really going back to his hotel after this? After not seeing Lance for three months? “It’s...almost over.”

“I could…” Shit, what was left for them to do? It was already creeping close to two in the morning. “...put on another movie if you’re not tired.”

“It’s late.” When Keith said it, it sounded like a tragedy. “Maybe I should. Y’know.”

“Yeah…” The movie wasn’t even over and their makeout session had only lasted the first two movies. Lance’s lips still tingled with the memory. He caught himself pouting and forced a smile. “Oh, yeah. Of course. It’s late. At least stay till the end?” 

Keith nodded and rested his head against Lance’s shoulder. Lance squeezed him close with a kiss.

The movie ended; it was happy. Keith didn’t know a damn thing that happened in it. He spent the whole ending sweating through his undershirt and trying to control his breath. If anything was going to happen, one of them was going to have to make a move. He’d been hoping it would be Lance, but it turned out that Lance was an insufferable gentleman, and they were running out of shitty romcoms. 

Lance saw him to the door, like a gentleman. Handed him his coat, like a gentleman. Keith spent the 15 foot walk from loveseat to door moving his lips in practice phrases, whatever he was supposed to say to get things rolling. Was it supposed to be subtle? Romantic? What was the middle ground between  _ I know I haven’t told you yet but I really do love you  _ and  _ If you don’t fuck my throat until I choke and then come all over my face I’ll probably combust?  _

“When do the Blade go back?” Lance asked, as if he didn’t have the time tattooed on his brain. Of course the real question was, ‘How much longer do I have you?’

Keith jolted out of the mental image he’d gotten lost in, trying to quickly reconcile that Lance was standing in front of him, still fully clothed. “Two days. Then we’ll be gone for around another three months.” 

“I’ll be back in Cuba by then. Helping with the farming,” Lance said, distractedly. He was trying to keep Keith there and any conversation threads he could grasp, he would.  _ Fucking Blade, _ they were always taking Keith away from him. It wasn’t fair. He knew it was important to Keith and he knew that he’d never ask Keith to stay. That didn’t change that it hurt every time Keith left. 

He reached out and tugged on one of the loose strands hanging from Keith’s ponytail. “We can go to that ice cream place tomorrow, if you want.”

“Sure.” Keith shifted, rubbing his arm to try and disguise the goosebumps he’d gotten just from having Lance that close. Jesus, he needed to get a grip. “I’d like that.”

“Yeah.” Fingers trembling, Lance took Keith’s head in his hands. Thumbs under his chin to lift it up and fingertips sliding into Keith’s hair, he leaned close. “Me, too,” he said, lips brushing with each word. 

Keith’s breath was coming in soft pants, his heartbeat in his throat. Sliding his palms up Lance’s chest, he grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and held him there. “Lance.”

“I-” Oh and Lance was a goner. Keith’s eyes shone with a begging need and urgency that Lance wanted to fulfill but had no idea how to start. If only he was more experienced, more smooth, more what Keith needed him to be in this moment. Instead, he’d skipped all his teenage experimenting years to save the universe and was left as an adult with no guidance. “Do you want to stay?” His hands tightened in Keith’s hair, pulling the strands slightly but not enough, possessive but not controlling. “I mean, you don’t have to. It’s late, I know. But if you wanted to, even, even on the couch, I j-”

Keith’s lips crashed against his, swallowing his words, desperation with no finesse. Like everything he did, his need caught like a wildfire, and once he’d started kissing Lance, he had absolutely no intention of stopping. The fistfuls of fabric tightened and yanked Lance forward. It wasn’t enough, it was never enough, but this time he was going to change that. Keith quickly broke off to start trailing nips and bites down the side of his neck. 

Lance’s hands hung awkwardly in the air before settling on Keith’s hips as he moaned. “Is that a yes then?” He chuckled, mostly breath and need, as Keith’s teeth found the sensitive place under his ear. 

The hum of assent was lost somewhere as Keith sucked a mark into his skin. Realizing he likely needed to make things absolutely clear for Lance, Keith pulled back enough to stare at him, open and flushed. “I want you to fuck me. Now.”

_ That  _ was worth it. The way Lance stared at him with almost feral hunger at those words... Keith moaned low in his chest.

“I want to,” Lance confessed. “So bad.” He dove back in, claiming Keith’s mouth just so that he could make his agreement clear with his words and body. Moving his hands up, Lance slipped under Keith’s jacket and tugged at his shirt so that he could get to Keith’s skin. It was hot and smooth and Lance held back digging his nails into it. 

“So what’s stopping you.” Keith shivered, actually full-body quaked, at the feeling of Lance’s hands. They were rougher and more callused now than when they’d first kissed, but that made the sensation even better. He pressed up on his tip-toes (when had Lance overtaken him  _ again _ ? Wasn’t he done growing? Was there fertilizer in his coffee?) and licked a hot stripe up the column of his neck, tracing it back down with soft, open-mouthed kisses. 

“I wanted it to be perfect.” Lance’s brain short circuited and his nails dug into Keith’s back. His brain was moving slow and only full of Keith’s hands, his mouth, his breath. Lance gasped, trying to get a hold of himself and use his brain instead of his dick. “I imagined something a little more romantic. I wanted to do it after that fancy dinner I took you to, but then that Blade meeting happened and-”

“ _ Lance _ .” Keith pulled back and looked up at him, flushed and exasperated. “We gonna do this or not?”

The roses he’d ordered had wilted and the candles weren’t even lit yet but maybe that was more of what he wanted and not Keith. “Yeah,” he breathed and relented, letting go of his idea of the perfect first time. “Yeah, we’re going to do it.” 

“Hey.” Keith’s expression softened and he cupped Lance’s cheek, holding him in place to kiss him, soft and sweet. “You can owe me another fancy romantic dinner later, okay, Romeo? It’ll give me something to look forward to when I’m in the field. Right now, I care a lot more about just being with you.”

That eased a tension Lance hadn’t realized existed. “I’d like that.” Technically, Lance had as many chances to make this perfect again and again and again, as long as Keith let him. "Should we go to the room, then?"

Fuck, Lance was adorable. Keith chuckled and released his shirt to tangle their fingers together. “Lead the way.”

The tea lights Lance had set out last week were still scattered around the room, unused. His sheets were messy from this morning when he’d left to teach in a rush. He did at least clean up before Keith came over and while he’d hoped that something would happen he hadn’t put quite as much effort into cleaning as he had a week ago. The twin bed was going to be a tight fit, but that’s all they’d given him since he was single and a seasonal teacher. 

Lance turned to Keith. Now that the hot rush at the door had cooled, he wasn’t sure how to go from fully dressed to undressed. Was it weird to just strip? He covered his nerves with chatter.  “That’s my desk, and that’s my dresser, and that’s, um, my bed. This is my room.”

“Cozy,” Keith observed, glancing around as he hesitantly unzipped his jacket. For lack of anything better to do, he folded it, then placed it neatly on the desk. That was where he found the first candle, and his eyes followed the trail of them, scattered here and there towards the bed. His useless heart melted all over again and he couldn’t resist raising a teasing eyebrow. “You were feeling pretty confident, I see.”

“I’ve been waiting for this a long time. Didn't want to mess it up.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip. “I could still light them all if you want.”

Keith chuckled. “I’m willing to put money down that you bought the candles and forgot the matches.”

“I didn’t! I already have matches…” Lance paused and looked around. “Somewhere.”

“It’s alright.” Shaking his head fondly, Keith stepped into Lance’s space and grabbed the hem of his shirt, trying his best to look confident. “Can I. Um. Take this off?”

“You can take off whatever you want, babe,” Lance said and immediately regretted it. That wasn’t sexy at all. Luckily, it made Keith laugh - that quiet, raspy giggle that was only for Lance - even as he tugged Lance’s shirt over his head and mussed his hair. Licking his lips, Keith’s fingers trailed over his abs and down to the top button of his jeans. Once more, he glanced up at Lance for permission.

Lance sucked in a breath as he nodded. “I’m all yours.”

It was a short, simple sentiment, but it made Keith melt. It was pathetic, really - how gone he was for this earnest, brave, and beautiful boy - but it certainly made him want to do everything he could to ensure Lance knew how much this meant to him.

Thumbing open the button, Keith leaned forward to press a simple kiss to the warm skin of Lance’s chest. The zipper didn’t cooperate quite as well, and he had to lean back to frown at it, tugging a few times before it finally gave. Then, because he was very tired of waiting, Keith hooked his fingers under the waistband of Lance’s jeans and underwear both and pulled them down far enough that Lance could step out and kick them aside.

“Wow.”

“Is it - am I okay?” Lance squirmed under Keith’s gaze, fisting his hands to keep from covering himself.

Keith continued to stare because, damn. Lance was...impressive. Long and leaking and...well, actually  _ pretty.  _

“I’m going to spend every free minute I ever have from now on showing you just how ‘okay’ your pretty cock is.” Keith licked his lips and looked at him, eyes dark with need. “You’re perfect.”

Lance didn’t preen like Keith expected him to. Instead, he kept trying to cover himself. “Is it, y’know, big enough, though?”

He’d thought he’d made it pretty clear that Lance had basically blown his expectations out of the water, but Keith was nothing if not a man of action. He dropped to his knees in front of Lance and wrapped a hand around his base, angling him up so Keith could lap at the head. Nothing serious, just a few kitten licks, followed by a lingering kiss to his slit that came away a little bitter. 

Lance was trembling under his hands and when he glanced up, dark blue eyes were staring down at him in awe.

“Perfect,” Keith repeated, kissing down the length of him. “Pretty.” Kiss. “And huge.” Lick. “And perfect.” 

Without warning, Lance’s hands were tangled in his hair. He didn’t try to shove Keith down or away, just held him by the dark strands. “If you keep that up,” Lance’s voice rumbled, “we’ll never make it to the bed.”

Having those callused, slender fingers gripping at the roots of his hair had Keith practically drooling over Lance’s cock. He licked a long stripe up the underside and gave the flushed head another kiss. 

“Shit, Keith. What did I just tell you?” 

One of the hands left his hair and Keith almost whimpered at the loss - almost. He had a little more self control than that, but it was wearing thin.

“Seems kinda unfair that you have me naked when you’re still fully dressed.”

Lance had a point. Reluctantly, Keith stood and reached for his own shirt.

A hand on his stopped him. “You know, if you want, of course you don’t have to, but, do you think you can strip for me?”

Keith looked up from his shirt, hair obscuring one eye as he smirked. “Thought about that often?”

“Maybe. Maybe a lot. Yeah.” Pulling him close, Lance brushed Keith’s bangs away with his nose. “When you’re gone and I’m all alone at night. I just might.”

He received a quick kiss for his honesty. “Sure. Can’t promise it’ll live up to your fantasies, but. Sure. Go sit.” It wasn’t smooth, but that was the best Keith could manage with the way his nerves were pulsing, Lance’s bright eyes and sweet voice soothing the fight-or-flight need to say no. Couldn’t be that hard, right? And Lance was so earnest. 

Right, Keith could totally do this. He got naked every day.

Lance did as he was told and sat back, then sat forward, before finally settling with his hands in his lap to cover himself. He looked up at Keith through his lashes and warmth spread across his cheeks. “You’re way too hot for me.”

Keith snorted. That was absolutely not true, and it was completely like Lance to put himself down like that when he was the most beautiful boy in every galaxy they’d visited. Not that Keith could just  _ say  _ that. He’d have to do his best to prove it the way he always did - with actions over words. 

He stepped back, licking his lips nervously. As one of the top ranking members of the Blades, he faced death on a near-constant basis, and somehow, the idea of stripping in front of his boyfriend might just be the single most terrifying thing he’d ever done. Keith closed his eyes.

Okay. 

Oh god. 

Okay. 

Keith was rubbing his thumbnails over the pads of his index fingers again. Lance took both his hands in his and brushed his lips over the abused pads. “You don’t have to try and live up to anything, sweetheart. Let me admire you.”

Well, he certainly hadn’t expected something like a stupid, sappy nickname to make his cock twitch the way it did, but there they were. Keith exhaled shakily and nodded. When he opened his eyes again, he wasn’t thinking about his own body - instead he concentrated on Lance. 

Lance had filled out since the end of the war, broadening in the shoulders while still maintaining his boyish smile and easy grin. The combination was hell on Keith’s suppressed libido, and he decided the best course of action now was to relive every lonely night he’d spent fantasizing about those lips on his skin, those sure, steady hands palming him through his pants. 

Biting his lip, he looked directly into Lance’s eyes as he toyed with the hem of his t-shirt, then crossed his arms to lift it slowly over his head. His own skin was space-pale and riddled with scars, nowhere near the healthy sun-warmed glow that Lance had. Stripping his shirt ruffled his hair and he carded a hand through it. He could feel his cheeks coloring as he thought back to the way Lance had tugged it at the roots, fists strong and controlling in his hair. How much he liked it. How much he wanted Lance to do it again. 

He smoothed a hand down his abdomen, following the dark trail of hair to his belt buckle. “I thought about you too, you know.”

It was impossible not to touch, not to follow those hands down along with Keith. Lance pulled Keith by the hips until he was bracketed by both of his legs. “I didn’t know you thought about anything other than the mission.” This close, he could see a thin sheen of sweat already grazing down Keith’s stomach. Lance leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the jut of his hip bone.

“Mmhm. It was so hard to keep quiet. When we’re in the field, we’re all camped so close together, and everyone’s on high alert.” Keith unlatched his belt and drew it slowly from the loops, inch by inch. “Do you know how hard it was to stay silent when all I could think about was how much I wanted you to fuck my face? How big I could tell you were through the flight suits, how much I’d have to stretch my lips, how good it would feel to gag on all of you?”

It took all of Lance’s strength not to pull him down right there and let Keith have his way. His cock jumped. “I’d like that. I want to feel the back of your throat. God, Keith, look what you do to me.” Lance sat back in a rush of rare confidence so that Keith could see his cock standing proud against his stomach.

Jesus Christ, where was this coming from? Keith’s face was practically on fire, but from the expression on Lance’s face, he must not be doing too badly. 

“Can I?” Lance asked, rubbing against the mattress as he thrusted up to try and get any kind of relief.

“You don’t want me to finish?” Keith spoke more to Lance’s dick than to Lance himself, fixated on just how painfully hard he looked. He’d done that. Keith. Just by taking off his shirt. It was gratifying, to say the least.

Lance was torn. On one hand, he very much wanted Keith to finish and on the other, he very much wanted Keith to suck him off. In the end though, it always came down to one thing: what Keith wanted. “You don’t have to if you really want me to fuck your face that badly. We can skip the strip tease.”

There wasn’t any question of whether or not Keith wanted to suck Lance’s dick. The question was whether now was the time. He glanced down and back up at him dubiously. “Do you - um. What’s your turnaround time?”

“Uh. During one of my masturbation marathons in the castle it was about thirty minutes to an hour or else it starts to hurt.”

Keith scrunched his face. “When did you have time for that? Where was I? My room was right next to yours and I could practically hear your headphones.”

Lance looked away. “After you left. All I did was play video games, make milkshakes, and masturbate.”

That was...sad, but also kind of cute. Keith leaned forward and tilted Lance’s face up for a kiss, slow and thorough. When they parted, he quirked a smile. “We can put that to the test, then. After you fuck me. And if not tonight, then it’ll be a nice way to wake up tomorrow.”

“Waking up to a blow job is the dream, but waking up to a blow job from you? I wouldn’t be able to tell if I was still dreaming.”

“Charmer.” Figuring it was on him to steer things back on course, Keith caught Lance’s wrist in his hand and brought it to cup his own bulge, painfully ready to be free from his tight jeans. “How about you finish the rest for me?”

Lance swallowed. Keith’s cock was hot and heavy under his palm and he couldn’t help but rub the outline, trying to memorise it by feel alone. “I could do that.” He leaned forward and tried to grip the zipper with his teeth. The zipper was hard and hurt his teeth and every time he tried to pull it down it would slip out. 

Taking pity on him, Keith pushed Lance’s head away and pulled the tab down himself. He guided Lance’s hands up to his waistband. “C’mon, Lance.” It came out whinier than intended, but dammit, this was taking forever. “I’ve waited long enough.”

“Sorry.” In the low light of the bedroom, Keith could see the blush spread over Lance’s whole body. Usually Keith was only privy to the blush that reached his cheeks, the tips of his ears, and down his neck, but now he could see how far that blush dove. All the way to the tip of his cock.

Lance tugged off Keith’s pants. “Oh, fuck, Keith. Baby, look at you.” Lance had died and gone to cock heaven. Precum was already leaking at the tip and it twitched in front of Lance’s face as he stared at it. Leaning forward, he touched the bead of cum with his tongue, leaving a thread connecting them as he looked up. “Fuck you taste good.”

Keith had to bite down hard on the inside of his cheek because wow, holy shit, was that hot. “Thanks,” he said, then winced. Smooth. 

Lance chuckled and slapped his bare ass. “You’re welcome. Now, come here.” He pulled Keith by his ass cheek until he climbed on top of Lance’s lap. Instead of throwing him on the bed, Lance ran a thumb gently across Keith’s cheekbone. “If you want to top, I won’t say no.”

“Oh. Uh.” Not that Keith was opposed, but he hadn’t honestly considered it. “Do you...want me to? How do you - I guess I should have asked, I’m sorry.”

“However you want it, babe.” Lance pulled him forward until his cock could push against Keith’s. Trailing kisses across Keith’s collarbone, he traced the scars over his skin with his mouth. “I just want you to feel good.”

Keith hummed and ground his hips down, shivering and biting back a groan. “I think...this time anyway, I wanna feel you in me.” 

As soon as he said those words, Lance's hands grabbed his cheeks and spread them apart. "Say it again, tell me where you want it." 

“Want you inside me, Lance,” Keith repeated, grinding his hips down. “Want that big cock of yours to split me open. Fuck me ‘til you fill me up.”

"You sound like a porno," Lance laughed, soft and lustful. Before Keith could defend his word choice, Lance went from sitting to standing without so much as a struggle. He clutched Keith in his arms with his ass on display for the furniture. 

Fuck, Lance was strong. It was easy to forget when Keith wasn’t fighting beside him on the daily, but to be hauled up like he weighed nothing...He squirmed a little in Lance’s hold. “C’mon, hurry up.”

One of Lance’s fingers slipped between his cheeks to rub at his entrance. “Here? Is this where you want me, baby?”

Keith lost the battle to maintain his dignity and gasped, sharp and high. “Yes, yes goddammit, fuck me, hurry up.”

“Need lube first.” Lance set him down gently before squatting to dig through a pocket drawer under the bed. “Pretty sure I put it in here after last time.”

“Last time?” Keith wrapped a hand around himself and tugged a few times to relieve some of the ache. “Last time I was here, or have you been using it without me?”

Lance ducked further into the drawer, hiding from Keith more than anything. The lube was definitely not in there. “I told you I get lonely. You can’t blame me, you’re gone for months.” His head popped out and kicked the drawer closed to look around the room. “And that’s on the short end.”

Keith’s face scrunched up. “...Lonely how. Like. By yourself ‘lonely,’ right?”

“What even is that question?” Lance bent over, bare ass in the air as he sifted through a tub by his desk. “I’m not even sure what you’re asking.”

“Just.” Keith squirmed, already wishing he’d kept his stupid mouth shut. “I know I’m gone a lot. If you...you know, if you ever found someone else, I’d understand.” 

Lance whipped around, ruining Keith’s view of his round ass. “There’s no one else,” Lance said, and his voice was final and sure as if it was the only possible answer. “I don’t care how long I have to wait for you, Keith. There will never be anyone else.”

Keith chewed his lip, running a hand through his hair. He knew that - he did. It just hurt to be reminded of how little they actually saw each other. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“There is Terrance, though.” Lance turned back to his digging.

“Who the fuck is Terrance?”

“Him.” Lance threw a dildo over his shoulder. As it flew it wiggled through the air. The bright yellow thing, shaped like some kind of alien dick landed with a thunk by Keith’s feet. “I’ve had him since the Space Mall, you know, where I got Kaltenecker.”

Keith stared at it the way one might watch a spider eat a fly, a ‘this is horrifying but also I can’t look away’ sort of expression. “And you named it  _ Terrance _ ?”

“Well I couldn’t name him Keith Jr. now could I? Plus I was like, what? Seventeen? Eighteen? I still hated you.”

“Losing the mood.” Keith huffed and crossed his arms. “Hurry the fuck up before I just take Terrance to the bathroom and get off by myself.” 

“Terrance is very generous like that, he wouldn’t mind. The good news is-” Lance turned around and held a bottle of clear liquid in the air. “Where there’s Terrance, lube is close by.”

“Great. Now get rid of this and kiss me again so I can forget this conversation ever happened.” 

“You heard the man,” Lance said, hopping on the bed and kicking Terrance off. “No dildos allowed.” He put the lube down and smirked at Keith. “Is that better, baby? Did I save you from the evil silicone monster?”

Keith snorted, but had to purse his lips to fight off the urge to truly laugh. “My hero.”

“Good, now I get to collect my hero’s reward.” Lance crawled up him as he pushed Keith down onto the mattress. Instead of going right for his lips, Lance sprinkled soft, tiny kisses up Keith’s neck and over the shell of his ear. It broke Keith’s resolve, and the breathy chuckles Lance coaxed out dissolved pretty quickly into a needy moan when Lance found a particularly sensitive spot on the right side of his neck. 

“Mm, I think I found the prize.” Lance ran his teeth over the same spot, grazing them across the skin until it ended in a nip. Keith jolted under him, surprising them both with the intensity of his reaction. 

“Do it again,” Keith commanded, strangled and needy. “Harder.”

Lance’s mouth hovered over him, breath warming and cooling the damp skin. “Harder? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, c’mon Lance, please?”

“If you’re sure…you’ll tell me if it’s too hard, right?”

“Yes! Just...please!”

Lance’s tongue grazed his neck as he licked his lips. “Okay, I guess it’s time to be Dracula.”

The bite was soft, even more gentle than the first, a tiny nip. Lance littered kisses from under Keith’s ear to the juncture of his shoulder. They alternated with those nips that did nothing but make Keith growl to go harder. When Keith thought that Lance wasn’t going to do it at all, he bit. It was right into the meaty part of his neck where his sensitivity wasn’t as acute, but at least it was a real bite. 

The sound it wrenched from Keith’s throat was more a howl than a moan, pleasure sparking behind his eyelids and taking him by complete surprise. The soft kisses felt wonderful, but this went straight to his dick and had him bucking his hips under Lance for purchase. 

Encouraged, Lance bit his way back up, varying the intensity so that every time Keith had no idea if it was going to be pleasure or pain. Lance stopped at his ear, tugging at the lobe with his teeth and sucking. 

“ _ Nnn _ ,” Keith panted. “Fuck.  _ Lance _ .”

When he finally pulled off, Lance kissed his lips, hard and desperate. His hips pushed into Keith's and Keith rolled up to meet him, thrust for thrust.

The full weight of Lance’s cock was heavy across Keith’s belly and Lance panted into his mouth. “More?” Lance asked, running a thumb across Keith’s cheekbone.

“Yeah. Yes.” Keith raked his nails across Lance’s back. “M’gonna go crazy if you don’t fuck me right fucking now.”

“Hm, that’s too bad.” Lance pressed the pad of his finger into a red spot on Keith’s neck, his teeth marks still indented around it. “Because I haven't painted the other side. Have I?”

Even as he groaned, Keith turned his head, exposing the unmarked side of his neck for easy access. 

“So eager.” Lance grinned against Keith’s skin, already diving back in. “My mouth feel that good?”

“ _ So good _ ,” Keith agreed easily, because what did he have to lose? Lance deserved to know how good he was making Keith feel. “Christ. M’so hard. You feel amazing.”

“God, Keith. Look what you do to me.” Lance pressed his cock into Keith’s as he bit down extra hard on his shoulder. 

Fuck, if he kept that up, Keith wasn’t going to be able to keep it together. He clamped his legs around Lance’s hips and gasped. “Oh god. Lance, I - I need -  _ nng, _ you’re  _ so fucking hot _ .”

Up until that point Lance’s hands had been fisted awkwardly in the sheet on either side of Keith’s head, but his praise must’ve worked because Lance grew bold. His fingers untangled from the fabric to weave into Keith’s hair. On the next bite, Lance pulled as he bit down, stretching Keith’s neck to its limit to give Lance access. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Heat shot through him and Keith bucked up, sitting forward so suddenly that he dislodged Lance. He tried to gulp down air, fighting to regain the tenuous hold on his self-control. 

“Shit, did I hurt you?” Lance’s hands were immediately soothing long strokes down his neck and arms. “I didn’t mean-”

“No! No. It was, the. Um.” Keith blushed and looked up at him a little guiltily. “The opposite. I was gonna...y’know. Just give me a second.”

“From just that?” Lance asked, wide eyed and with a hint of pride.

“Shut up.” Keith gripped Lance’s shoulders to ground himself, trying to calm his breathing. “I don’t need you making fun of me. Your fault for being so good with your mouth. And hands.”

The hands had never stopped their caressing, but Lance flipped them so that his nails grazed down Keith's skin instead. “I’m not making fun of you. It was really hot. Like.  _ Really hot _ the way you screamed.” 

“Can’t help it,” Keith mumbled, reaching up to touch one of the throbbing points of heat on his neck. “I guess it’s a thing for me.”

“I like it. You look pretty all bitten up.” Lance wasn’t listening to the part where Keith had told him to give him time. He captured Keith’s lips as his hands fell further to his nipples, pebbled and hard. Digging his thumbs in, Lance moaned against Keith’s lips. 

“Lance,” Keith whined. “You’re not making this easy.”

He didn't answer. Instead, he tugged on Keith's nipples and pressed his tongue into Keith's mouth. 

Figuring that two could play Lance’s game, Keith snuck a hand between them and ran his thumb through the fresh precum leaking from Lance’s cock, swiping it up and making sure Lance was watching when he slowly lapped it up. “Don’t you want to make sure you get the chance to come inside me? Be the first one to make me feel good?”

That had Lance shaking and pulling away. Keith immediately mourned the loss, but Lance was grabbing the lube so for once he tried to be patient. 

"I don't really care about being the first as long as I'm the last." Lance wavered between dumping the lube on his hand, his cock, or right into Keith's ass. "But I'm going to take such good care of you, baby, that your first time ruins it for everyone else. You're going to come so hard on my dick, I'll make sure of it."

Keith chuckled. That was Lance to a T; competitive, selfless, determined, sweet. He reached up to cup Lance’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over Lance’s swollen bottom lip. “Alright, loverboy. I believe you.” A smile spread under Keith's thumb. 

"I'm going to stretch you, okay? Tell me if it hurts." Lance figured smearing lube on both himself and Keith couldn't hurt. "Lift your hips for me." While Keith did, Lance squeezed a giant glop onto his palm and spread it over his dick. He made sure to cover every inch. 

There was still a lot in his hand, but he added more. He didn't want it to dry up like his dildo sometimes did. 

The lube was cold but Lance’s hand was warm. Keith hissed at the temperature difference, trying not to pull away. 

This was not close enough for Lance. He wrapped an arm around Keith's waist and hauled him up. Keith automatically draped his legs over Lance’s wide shoulders. 

Lance rubbed his finger over the tight muscles, massaging the lube into the delicate skin. It fluttered every time Lance pressed down, not quite entering. Keith couldn’t help but tense up, caught up momentarily in the reality of it, of what Lance was doing. To him. Down there. He bit his lip and tried to force himself to relax, but wound up clenching more as he inwardly chanted  _ relax, relax, goddammit, relax!  _

Running one hand down the length of his stomach, Lance pressed his finger a little harder onto Keith’s entrance. “I got’chu, baby. Shh.” Lance lined the inside of his thigh with kisses as he stroked his stomach, trying to distract him. 

Right. This was Lance. Just Lance, his Lance, and if Keith was safe anywhere, it was right here in his arms. He sucked in a breath and let the tension out on the exhale. 

Everything Lance had ever wanted was right in front of him. It was heady and real in the most overwhelming way. "I'm going to put it in." Slipping one knuckle past the ring of muscle, he watched Keith squirm around it. "How's that feel, baby?" 

“Um,” Keith offered, because he wasn’t quite sure. “Weird. But keep going.”

Well, that didn’t give him much confidence. Maybe he was doing something wrong. Lance gathered himself, determined to make it feel good. He pressed in a second knuckle, wanting more fingers in more than he wanted them deep. There was something about disappearing into Keith that was fascinating. Lance decided he would never get tired of doing it. 

Keith’s face slackened as a jolt of pleasure finally overtook the uncomfortable stretch. “Oh shit,” he breathed. He could feel Lance pressing on a place that made his vision blur. 

With both fingers in, Lance worked him open as best he could. Fucking Keith with his fingers turned out to be quite fun if Keith's cursing was equal to his pleasure. Lance chuckled and pulled his fingers out. 

"If my lover wasn't so impatient I could worship you all night," Lance said to the hole. "But Keith says it's time for you to get fucked." 

There was a snort and raspy giggle from higher up on the pillows. “I’m not making it talk back. I draw a line.” 

“Fair.” Lance dropped him so that his hips bounced on the bed and grabbed him by the thighs. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" 

Keith smiled. As much as he wanted it hard and fast and  _ right now _ , it was nice to be looked after and cared for. He hadn’t gotten much of that throughout his life, especially during the stressful moments. Not that sex with Lance was particularly stressful, but it was big. Keith’s first time. And it was nice for someone to hold him back and make sure he was ready to jump in head first. “You’ve said that twice. I will, promise.”

Before even trying to push in, Lance paused with Keith's legs in the air and his hands around his cock. He'd seen it happen so many times, it probably felt good. Porn wouldn't lie. 

So, Lance lined up with Keith's inner thigh and gave it a few good taps with his dick. It made a wet, sticky noise and smeared lube all over.

Keith stilled. Then he propped himself up on his arms and looked down. They both watched as Lance continued to lightly slap his thigh. 

“What,” Keith asked, unimpressed. “Are you doing.”

“It doesn’t feel good,” Lance said, confused. “Why? What’s the point of this?”

“What the hell are you doing?” Keith reiterated. “Trying to get me to giddy up? Stop - no, stop that. Lance.”

Lance didn’t stop. He was pouting down at it like it’d offended him. “I don’t get it. Am I doing it wrong; what am I missing?”

Keith arched an eyebrow. “Well, my asshole, for one. Are you done yet?”

“They do this in, like, every porn I’ve ever seen. I thought it’d actually feel good or something. Does it turn you on?” Red covered every inch of Lance and he turtled back into himself but he finally stopped jacking his dick against Keith’s thigh.

There was a beat of silence before Keith cracked up, tugging Lance back when he tried to squirm away somewhere to hide. Still chuckling, Keith brushed the hair from his forehead and pressed a kiss there, then the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. “You’re cute,” he offered. “And no, for the record. Why don’t we just stick to being old fashioned?”

“This is what I get for believing porn,” Lance grumbled, but the kisses had soothed his ego. “Should I…?"

“Yes.” Keith kept up the kissing, just sweet little pecks to bring Lance’s focus back to him. “I’ve been very patient, I let you slap me with your dick, I think I deserve it, don’t you?”

Lance snorted into his neck, kissing his bite marks. “Yeah, I think you earned it.” He sat back, dragging his hands down Keith’s body as he left. 

This was it, he couldn’t mess this up. Giving himself a few strokes to bring himself back to full hardness, Lance lined up with Keith's hole. “I’ve wanted this so bad, babe. I’ve wanted you so bad. I can’t wait to have you wrapped around me.” He pressed in with his hips as he guided himself with his hand. Keith gasped and Lance stopped, the head barely in. 

“M’good,” Keith managed, albeit a little bit slurred. “S’good.” There was a huge difference - no pun intended - between Lance’s fingers and his dick, and even that bit of pressure was enough to punch out his breath. “Keep going. Please.”

It was easy, honestly, with the amount of lube Lance had poured all over them, to fulfill Keith’s request. Keith’s tight ass was the only thing slowing Lance down. He pushed a little harder and slipped past the first ring of muscle. “Fuck, Keith, fuck,” he muttered over and over as he watched himself slip inside. 

It was like Lance lost his object permanence. One second he had a dick and the next it was gone. If he couldn’t feel the insides of Keith squeezing down on him, he wouldn’t even think it was still attached.  _ He _ was inside  _ Keith.  _ “Fuck, holy fuck, holy fucking shit.” The base of his cock met Keith and he stared down in shock. “Keith. Look. Look at this.”

“Look at…” Keith repeated in a daze. He grunted and propped himself up again, stomach curling into rolls as he looked down at where Lance had disappeared inside him. “...Huh,” he said thoughtfully. 

Mesmerized by his own his cock, Lance pulled out and pushed back in just to watch it disappear. After a few more times of slow thrusting without seeking pleasure, he looked up at Keith. “Watch, now you see it.” He thrust back in. “Now you don’t. Magic.”

Keith gave him the most disbelieving look possible before giggling. Then giggling harder as he watched. “Taadaa,” he said nonsensically. Lance joined in; his little magic show was a success all around. 

“God, that’s hot though. You’re so tight, Keith.”

“Mmm.” Keith relaxed back down. It was interesting, but didn’t feel particularly great to be bent like that with Lance poking around experimentally at his insides. It felt a thousand times better on his back. Keith hummed and raised his hips a little, moaning at the new angle. 

Lance grabbed his thigh and pressed it into his stomach. “I’m going to move now, for real.”

“Finally,” Keith breathed, like he’d been waiting for years just to get pounded by Lance. Which, in all honesty, he had. “I’m good, you’re not going to break me.”

“But you might break me.” Lance leaned forward to capture Keith’s lips with his own as he began a gentle pace. The thrusts grew more frantic as Keith lifted to meet him and Lance moaned into his mouth. The change in pace had him panting, little high-pitched, needy cries punched out each time Lance’s skin slapped against him. 

“What’s it feel like?” Keith asked around panting breaths. 

“Tight,” Lance grunted. “Just. Hot and tight. Fuck, Keith. You feel so good.” 

Lance’s hips worked faster, desperate even though he wanted it to last forever. Nothing was enough when it came to Keith. Never enough kisses or touches or snuggles and now it was never going to be enough sex. Hips growing frantic, Lance bit his lip to keep from screaming. In his fevered haste, he pulled out too far and slammed into Keith’s leg. It didn’t feel great. He growled down at his cock, “Woah there, tiger.” 

“Did...” Keith looked down at him, face pinched. “Did you just call your dick ‘tiger?’”

Did he? Oh fuck, maybe he did. “I might have.” Lance decided to double down instead of take it back. “‘Cause I’m a tiger in bed, rawr.” He clawed the air with a rumbling growl.

“Oh my god.” Keith lay his head down and groaned, but he was definitely smiling. “Why are you like this.”

“You love me.” Lance smirked as he lined himself back up with Keith’s entrance.

Keith sighed. “Why am  _ I  _ like this?”

“Because I love you,” Lance said as he pressed back in. “And buy you candles even when I forget matches.” He started thrusting again. “Plus I know all your little sensitive areas, like this one.” He nipped under Keith’s ear where it was already red. 

“Ah!” Keith squirmed and dug his nails into Lance’s shoulders, locking his ankles around Lance’s lower back. “That’s cheating.”

“I didn’t realize loving you was cheating.” After his flub, Lance was a bit shy about going too fast and pulling out too much. So his thrusts were slower and shorter, quick jabs with his hips as he circled up. Lube was everywhere, slicked in patchwork shapes of Lance’s hands over Keith’s skin, shining around Keith’s belly and between his thighs, streaked down Lance’s legs. It made everything sticky and slippery.

The most mortifying sounds were coming from Keith’s mouth, and he had a hard time believing it was him making all that noise. He’d jerked off plenty of times, of course he had, and he’d never once made any kind of sound. Now, it was spilling out like he couldn’t help it. “Ah - nng - aaAH!” The last one was startled out of him when Lance ground down against his prostate. “Don’t move, don’t you fucking move, right there, rightthererightthere right there-”

That was all Lance needed. He was unmerciful in his quick thrusts, aiming for the same spot as best he could. Whenever he got it, Keith would arch off the bed. Lance’d lose track of exactly how he’d moved to get it, but the need for Keith to dig his heels in and arch with his dark nipples in the air as his mouth hung open was enough to make Lance do anything to find it again and again. 

The more he perfected his aim, the more Keith cried out and thrashed under him, throwing off the angle all over again. 

Lance shifted his hand and pressed down on Keith’s stomach, holding him down so that he wouldn’t miss. And, oh no, Lance could feel himself inside Keith. Every thrust would rub against Keith’s insides and push against Lance’s hand. “Fuck, Keith. Look what you’re doing to me.” 

Keith tried to look down at himself but the next thrust in had him slamming his head back into the pillow. “Can’t - m’not gonna -”

“Come for me baby, show me how much you like it. I wanna see you paint that pretty belly of yours.” Lance snuck a finger down to rub Keith’s entrance, feeling himself slide in and out with slick slaps. The rim of Keith’s hole was so tight but it was covered in so much lube that if Lance just- 

His finger slipped in to join his cock, stretching him impossibly far. Keith screamed. There was no other way to describe the sound that tore from his throat at the feeling of being so unimaginably full. He reached down to jerk twice on his cock and was spilling over his stomach and up to his chest before the cry even began to die down. 

The walls of Keith’s insides clamped down on Lance’s finger and had he been a stronger man with more experience he might have sat back to watch Keith writhe on his dick and then do it all over again, see how many times he could make Keith fall apart. Lance was not a stronger man. His finger slipped out as he followed Keith to orgasm, muttering nonsense as he did.

Desperate hands pulled him down, clawing at his back as Keith tucked his face into the sweaty shadow of Lance’s neck. His breath came in hot pants right next to Lance’s ear as his body trembled with aftershocks. Somewhere in there, Keith murmured his name. 

“Shh, baby, I got you.” Lance wrapped Keith in his arms and held him close as he trembled. Stroking his hair, Lance murmured. Anything he thought of passed as whispers through his lips. “God, you’re so beautiful. How did I ever deserve you?” and “That’s it sweetheart, you did so good for me. So gorgeous when you come. I love you.” Each statement was followed by a kiss as he stroked his hands over Keith’s sticky skin. 

“Love you,” Keith said back, voice wrecked and cracking. He nuzzled into Lance’s shoulder and kissed it, licking the sweat from his lips. “That was…”

“Way better than masturbating,” Lance finished.

Keith pulled back and made a face. “I was going to say ‘incredible,’ but yeah, that too, I guess.” He shifted a little and looked down as best he could. “Whoa. Is that all you in there?”

“Mm,” Lance said in agreement and pressed on Keith’s stomach, feeling himself. He was still hard but it was slowly shrinking. “Looks so pretty on you.”

Keith just chuckled and ran his fingers through Lance’s damp hair. “You know, I’m only going to say this once, but you have every right to be cocky. You were perfect.”

Lance’s easy smile as he stared down at himself inside Keith slipped into surprise and he almost knocked Keith's chin as his head whipped up. "Please, one more time. I need to record that for humanity. Keith Kogane, hero of the universe just called me perfect." 

“You also saved the universe.” Keith rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop smiling. “And yeah. You are. Happy?”

"Extremely." Lance thrust his hips, his weakening cock shifting inside Keith. 

“Good.” Keith grinned. “Because in thirty minutes to an hour, it’s gonna be your turn.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed these two dumbshits being adorable! 
> 
> If you'd like your own personalized fic [please check out our info](https://linktr.ee/sailunchartedwaters)
> 
> *Twitter Dance* [Autumn Ignited](https://twitter.com/AutumnIgnited) and [SailUnchartedWaters](https://twitter.com/SailUnchartd)


End file.
